1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slit curtain type separating apparatus for preventing cigarette smoke from drifting from a smoking area into a non-smoking area in an airliner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smoking is prohibited in passenger cabins of many of airliners, generally. Therefore, smokers tend to avoid making a time-consuming trip by air.
These smokers may possibly be assigned to a smoking compartment that is separated by a partition wall in a passenger cabin. Since the smoking compartment lessens the roominess of the passenger cabin, however, passengers feel more cramped in the cabin. In order to secure the smoking compartment, the layout of equipment, such as galley modules, lavatories, etc., and the seats in the passenger cabin must be changed substantially. Thus, this is hardly feasible. Since the number of smoking seats that can be arranged in the smoking compartment is fixed, moreover, the smoking compartment cannot cope with a change in the number of passengers who need smoking seats.